


Things Going Wrong In All The Right Ways

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Electricity, Other, Suffocation Play, Vibration Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cynthia is a recruit for an elite set of female soldiers. However, when the squad she’ll be placed on has the suit tampered with, things go wrong very fast. And she’s left to fight while feeling something strange in her core.
Kudos: 3





	Things Going Wrong In All The Right Ways

Today was a big day for Cynthia. Not only was it the last mission she needed to take on to be a part of an elite group of fighters, but it was also the final day of her training to be able to be equipped with the latest advancement of power suit armor. The new iteration was far slimmer and less bulky than the versions before it. But the new suit was also touted to come with features for relaxing your muscles, regulating your airflow, and being able to provide electrical shocks to keep someone awake on the off chance that they were close to passing out on a mission.

As Cynthia stepped through the halls of the spaceship that she was on, making her way toward the docking and loading chamber, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. With each step that she took, she was able to look around and see a few of the women from the elite squad that she was going to be a part of if things went well. And when she finally got to the docking and loading area, she was met with the leader of this elite squad, Rebecca.   
  
A devious smirk came to Rebecca’s lips as she looked at Cynthia standing a few feet away from her. “Standing tall, a determined look in your eyes, and you decided to keep your hair long before stepping into this. You’ve got some guts, Cynthia. Most people would cut their hair to avoid anything happening to it in the middle of a mission. But, if you’re sure about this, then feel free.” Rebecca’s smile faded from her lips as she took a step to her left, looking into Cynthia’s pink eyes for only a moment before turning her head to the battle suit that was suspended in the air behind her. “Suit up. I had one of the nerds from the lab give the suit a one-over to make sure everything was in order and nothing would go wrong despite you getting a test model.”   
  
Cynthia smiled as she looked in front of her at the battle suit. She hadn’t gotten to see the newer versions yet, but was excited to be one of the first people to wear one. In front of her, the battle suit was open from the back, waiting for her to step into it. And as she looked around the suit, seeing the mesh fabric that likely worked as the muscle relaxers, she couldn’t help but feel al little bit giddy. Especially when she realized that the suit was only as thick as the protective layers underneath the armor, making it practically a skinsuit with some armor on it.

She didn’t hesitate to step forward and lean into the suit, allowing it to close around her body. For a moment, as she closed her eyes, waiting for the suit to move, Cynthia could feel a bunch of connectors pushing into her skin. Not very far, but enough to be clearly connected to her nervous system. Her lips curled into a gentle smile when she felt the final connector push inside of her just above her crotch, sending a tingle through her body when the suit finally started to move.

As the suit adjusted itself around her body, Cynthia found that she was able to move once again. She reached a hand out toward the lance that was in front of her, grabbing onto it and feeling something shift in the back of the suit, just above her rear end. “What was that…?” Unfortunately, her answer went unheard as she heard a few of the elite members snickering behind her, as if something had happened that they could see. But she didn’t feel anything off in the suit. However, now that she was in the suit, Cynthia looked down at where she was supposed to dock for the mission, seeing that it looked like some lifeless rock.   
  
“Go get ‘em, Cynthia. We’ll be here when you’re done with your mission. You’re both testing the durability of the suit as well as training yourself for battle. Don’t fail us!” With a smirk on her lips, Rebecca pressed a button to her right, launching Cynthia down onto the rock beneath them where her mission would take place.

It took no more than three seconds for Cynthia’s feet to touch down on the lifeless rock underneath her. She didn’t know just how big the fighting area would be, or even how long she would be here. But the moment that she turned around to watch the ship leave, she witnessed something horrible. Not only was the ship not where she expected it to be, but it was struck with a missile the moment that she looked at it. And in that same moment, as the lower half of the ship became engulfed in flames, Cynthia felt something tick in her suit. Something at the base of her spine and just above her crotch. A tick that sent that same, familiar tingly feeling through her.

Unfortunately, with some of the software regulators on the ship that was currently crashing down away from her, something in the back of Cynthia’s mind told her that things were going to be off from here. And that became all the more true when that tingling sensation started to travel from her hips down toward her feet. Very slowly, and very subtly.

However, Cynthia didn’t have time to think about just what happened with the ship, Rebecca, her things, or the other elites. The moment she lowered her gaze, she was met with another recruit’s stone-cold gaze. And before she could properly mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen, Cynthia saw the other recruit making a dash toward her, weapon in hand. Luckily, she had a second before the recruit made it to her. That second allowed her all the time she needed to block the first attack with her lance. “Okay, Cynthia. You’ve got this. Things go wrong in missions all the time. Just treat it the same way and carry on with your objective.”   
  
As she spoke, trying to calm her mind from the things that were going on around her, Cynthia failed to notice her opponent drop her body down and throw a punch directly at her hips, connecting it despite the fact that she was trying to block. Of course, with the battle armor in the way, Cynthia had a layer of protection, but with her opponent having similar armor on, it made sense to her that pain almost ruptured through her body from the punch alone. Maybe it was because of the suit connecting to her nerves. Or maybe the girl just hit that hard.

Whatever the case was, Cynthia backed away from her enemy before thrusting the lance that she had forward, aiming directly for the other woman’s stomach. Whether it hit or not, she could use the distance to give her mine a moment to catch up to things. Unfortunately, just as the lance connected with her opponent, the other young woman grabbed a firm hold of it and pulled Cynthia to her, knocking the would-be elite recruit off balance.

However, just as another punch was being thrown, this time to her face, Cynthia managed to doge it and take the punch onto her shoulder instead. Using the momentum that came from losing her balance, she took a step forward and charged into her opponent, shoulder bashing them straight in the stomach. The wail of pain that left the other woman told her that she had made the right move. Cynthia didn’t know if her stomach was just sensitive or if the armor she was wearing was lacking protection at the stomach for some reason.

But whatever the reason was, she knew where to aim her attacks now. And as she dropped her lance, that’s exactly what Cynthia did. Clenching her first and throwing punch after punch, she focused all of them onto her opponent’s stomach. Right until one of her wrists were caught in a fierce grip, the other battle suit almost able to crush the armor that was on her own. Before she could back away and pull herself out of her enemy’s grip, Cynthia felt another punch land against her body, this time connecting with the neck of the suit. If she wasn’t wearing the battle suit, it would’ve connected with her chin and likely rattled her brain inside of her skull.

Fortunately, Cynthia had been through enough fights and simulations to be able to keep herself cool despite understanding the dangers of the attacks that hit her. And it was a wonderful thing when a kick connected with her knee, knocking her off balance for only a moment. But that moment was all her opponent needed to gain control of things and pin Cynthia to the ground. A pin that left her almost helpless to get out of this situation.

But when the opponent went to mount her, Cynthia used her hips to knock her current opponent off balance, allowing her just enough room to throw a kick of her own. This one connecting directly with her opponent’s crotch. She knew that it wouldn’t do much because of the armor and both of them being women. But it would still be enough to knock her enemy away from her. And she didn’t hesitate to take this opportunity to pull her enemy toward the ground, grabbing onto both of her ankles and swiftly yanking them.

The moment that her opponent connected with the ground they were on, Cynthia followed her movement and used the momentum to drop her entire body onto her enemy’s head. The weight of both herself and her suit would have to do enough damage to keep the other girl down. Whether she wanted to stay down or not. Luckily for her, the moment that she connected her hip and her elbow to the other recruit’s head, Cynthia head the sound of air seeping out of something. The other suit’s recovery system, probably. But that realization brought a smile to Cynthia’s lips.

Recovery systems for these battle suits were all centered around keeping the person inside of them alive. Meaning she didn’t kill her opponent, but her opponent also wouldn’t be getting back up if the suit was starting to take over. With a heavy breath leaving her, Cynthia closed her eyes for a moment, dropping her guard just long enough to hear a faint alarm go off in her own suit. When she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she was met with her HUD flashing red. There was a malfunction going on in her suit, but it seemed the systems couldn’t determine just what the malfunction was.

When the suit failed to inform her of just what was going on with the malfunction, Cynthia shrugged her shoulders and assumed that it was something to do with an unimportant feature. “Maybe the muscle relaxers are failing to start or something. It’s a new model, after all.” Another heavy sigh left her as she got up from her spot, starting to walk away from her defeated opponent and toward where her ship may have crashed.

However, with each step that she took, Cynthia felt that tingling sensation she felt both on the ship and on the ground starting to return to her. And as that sensation filled her mind and her body, she also noticed that the air she was breathing seemed to be getting ever so slightly thinner. Not enough that she should worry about getting sick, but enough to make that tingling sensation transfer into pleasure and arousal thanks to it originating from above her crotch and above her rear end.

From those two places on her back, that tingling sensation seemed to travel through every bone and nerve in her body. Not only did Cynthia have to deal with the mental fatigue of having her body crave pleasure because the sensation started above her pussy, but to have it radiate along her core and toward her breasts caused her breathing to start to become unsteady. Her cheeks gained a gentle flush as she looked around her and started to feel herself heat up. But, in the back of her mind, she knew that none of it would matter. That she wouldn’t be able to touch herself while she had the suit on.

And unfortunately, even if she found the ship that she was on before it got shot down, she might not even be able to safely get the suit off of it. However, that didn’t stop Cynthia from walking, gasping each time her armor foot met the ground, the vibration from it causing her inner walls to shudder and ache for a wonderful and invasive touch. And the fact that the sense of arousal that she was feeling transferred to her breasts and her rear end wasn’t good for her either. Not only did it mean that her chest would crave someone’s touch when she couldn’t have it, but her rear end would as well.

Hot and heavy breaths started to leave Cynthia’s lips as she made her way across the rock, hoping to find her ship before continuing on her mission. And the more she moved, the more the pleasure and desire started to invade both her body and her mind. It wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle, but the feeling that coursed through her body was stronger than she had felt in ages.

The feeling that coursed through her system: the lust, arousal, and desire to be touched had only been this strong when she was first testing for the battle gear. Having it invade her nerves, tingle with her senses, and reach into her in ways that hadn’t happened before, all left Cynthia craving a touch that was more than obvious to those that were around her when she was tested. Luckily, back then, she was able to grind on her pillow and fuck herself in her dorm to relieve herself of that feeling. But now? There was nothing that she could do.

At least, that was what she thought until she noticed a large rock a short distance in front of it. She didn’t know if it was natural or man-made in some way. But it seemed to be shaped perfectly for a seated perch. And Cynthia knew that she could use that to her advantage to try and soothe the pleasure that went through her. What she didn’t know, was if she wanted to grind against it, rub her suit against it, hope to have her breasts feel something, or if she wanted to try and break her suit in some way to give her access to her cunt.

As her mind swam in pleasure, the possibility slowly became almost endless. Which was perfect for her as she rushed her way toward the rock. Without any hesitation, Cynthia climbed onto the perch that she had seen and started to rock her hips back and forth, facing the large rock as well. And as she rocked her hips back and forth, doing her best to grind herself into the boulder, she found that she couldn’t press herself deep enough to make her pussy feel anything. Though, it ached all the same.

When she leaned her body forward, pressing her chest against the boulder, for a split second, Cynthia felt a bit of pleasure rush through her. And a delighted and excited gasp rushed from her lips. She eagerly pressed her chest against the rock as flush as she could before moving her body left and right and up and down. Whatever she could do to keep feeding her body that same pleasure and get herself off. Her lips curled into a smile as she moved a bit faster, feeling more and more bliss course through her and mingle in with the pleasure and lust that she felt.

However, as she inched her way closer and closer to orgasm, Cynthia clenched her legs together around the perch that she was on. And that seemed to trigger something inside of the suit. Something that caused the muscle relaxers to negate the effect grinding against the boulder was having. It reacted in the exact opposite way that she moved, neutralizing any physical effect that she once had on herself.

It was clearly for her own safety that the suit was doing this, but she didn’t want to accept it. Not only did her body feel like it was on fire, but it stopped her only way of being able to soothe the lust that coursed through her. At least, that was what she thought until she started to kick her legs back and forth, instinctively looking for the ground to try and move on. As she swung her legs, Cynthia felt the suit start to press against her thigh, giving her the sensation that someone was gripping onto her thigh and moving it according to their will. And that was enough for her to feel a sense of pleasure once again.

Her lips curled into a bright smile, her tongue dragging along her lips as she fed herself as much pleasure as she could, chasing after an orgasm that would hopefully end everything that was going on. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, the muscle relaxers activated in her suit once again. This time, they reacted to the movement of her legs, negating what she was feeling once again. However, this time, Cynthia slightly lost her cool when she was denied of her pleasure once again. “Damnit! Fucking… Shit!”

She immediately brought her arm in front of her, peeling the override panel off to try and get at the software for the muscle relaxers. Luckily, it wasn’t nearly as hard as she expected, a small display showing up and allowing her to tweak certain settings. But as she sat on this rock, turning the muscle relaxers off, a thought came to her mind. If she can turn the relaxers off and control them, why not simply turn them on at her cunt and bring herself pleasure that way?

A devious and sultry smirk came to Cynthia’s lips as the idea solidified itself in her head. That’s exactly what she could do to try and get herself off and ease this lust and desire that rushed through her and caused her pussy to ache and throb. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation as she turned the muscle relaxers back on, overriding the power to different portions of her body and bringing it all to her crotch.

In less than a moment after she hit “Activate” on the small panel, Cynthia felt a chill surge through her spin. As well as pleasure and ecstasy following right behind it. A blissful, eager, and desperate gasp spilled from her lips as she finally got what she wanted. Unfortunately, just as the bliss started to swell up inside of her, Cynthia noticed a strange little symbol showing up in her HUD. It looked like a breeze being crossed out and marked off. Was her air supply getting low enough to actually be a problem now?   
  
Her heart started to race in her chest as she worried about just what would happen when her air supply got low enough. There was no ship to pick her up anymore. The one she was on was blown down and she was too busy trying to get herself off to be able to help anyone. However, as she turned her head to the side, Cynthia noticed another ship coming over the horizon. It wasn’t one that she took note of, though, her body being filled with the pleasure that she had been seeking all along.

Cynthia allowed her eyes to flutter shut as the vibrations slowly but surely brought her more and more pleasure, the feeling of the muscle relaxers reacting at her cunt giving her just enough pressure for her clit to be constantly stimulated. Hot and heavy breaths started to leave her as she leaned her head back and allowed this moment to soak over her. She was in the middle of a mission, her ship destroyed, and that elite squad of warrior that she would get to be a part of in a state that she was fully unaware of. But she couldn’t have been happier about the way things were going.

Maybe it was because of the lack of air. Maybe it was because of the fact that she finally got the feel the pleasure her body had been subtly craving for awhile now. Or maybe it was because she finally had a moment to just stop and enjoy herself. Cynthia wasn’t fully aware of just which reason it was that brought her to do this, but she didn’t really care about it. Not when her inner walls ached in the perfect way with those muscle relaxers vibrating against her pussy.

A hot, excited, and anxious gasp left her when she realized that the lack of oxygen was also starting to get to her. Each point where the suit connected to her nerves was another spot that started to fill her with pleasure, her override of the relaxers causing things to get slightly uncontrollable. But Cynthia couldn’t bring herself. Not only were the vibrations happening around her crotch, but she also started to feel them on her rear end and on her breasts now. There was no reason for her to stop, especially as she inched closer and closer to being able to get off from this.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that Cynthia forgot about these suits when she was briefed on them. It came with a safety mechanism for every single feature it had. Even if someone redirected how things worked to better suit their needs, the emergency safety was still intact and able to function. And with each ounce of oxygen that was leaving her and the suit, Cynthia found herself closer and closer to the suit shutting down the muscle relaxer feature. Not that she knew or even thought about it, too engrossed in the bliss that rushed through her body, making her moan and pant like an animal in heat.

Much to her dismay, the muscle relaxers stopped a moment too soon for her to reach her peak, leaving her gasping and panting once again. This time in desperation and lust. Her eyes shot open so that she could get a good view of her HUD. And when she did, she noticed that the symbol representing her air supply was completely grayed out, meaning that the suit didn’t have any oxygen left to give her. But instead of being frightened over that, Cynthia only had a single moment before she realized just how hard it was to be able to breathe in this situation.

Sure, she could force an override of the emergency shut down for the muscle relaxers, but the lack of air was also bringing her a strange sense of pleasure. A sense of bliss and ecstasy that made her wonder if she was a masochist deep down. A sense of pleasure that caused her heart to race even more in her chest when she found that she was having a hard time breathing. So very close to the edge of her orgasm and now she was allowed to be choked until she gave in and passed out.

However, Cynthia didn’t plan to pass out any time soon. Not with just how good it felt to actually not be able to properly breathe. She didn’t know if the fact that she could enjoy not being able to breathe came from her desperation or if something deep, deep down in her core caused her to enjoy this suffering. But whatever the reason was, it allowed her to smile brightly as her eyes started to slowly roll into the back of her head. The surprising ecstasy that coursed through her was very welcome as she closed her eyed and instinctively rocked her hips back and forth against the perch she was on.

She knew that she wouldn’t be able to get anything out of rocking her hips like she was, but it wasn’t going to stop her from simply enjoying herself when she had so little time left. Cynthia didn’t know just how much time she had left until her lack of oxygen worked against her and caused her to black out, but she wasn’t focused on that. Instead, she was focused on the needy and fixating feeling that radiated from her core and through her body.

Instinctively, Cynthia brought one of her hands to her breasts on the outside of the armor. She knew that she couldn’t actually reach her modest mounds, but it wouldn’t stop her from pretending and savoring the feeling of helplessness that coursed through her. The lack of air was truly starting to get to her as the world around her started to fade away, leaving her with very little around her outside of the perch and a few things in close visual range. But she didn’t seem to mind. Not when she struggled to take a deep breath, a deep blush forming on her cheeks as she started to lose herself to the pleasure once again.

At multiple points already, Cynthia was denied of the pleasure that she was chasing after. And now she had a way that would bring it to her one way or another. The only thing that mattered was if she would reach that peak of her pleasure before she passed out or as she passed out. And both options seemed surprisingly wonderful as she thought about them. Even as her heart started to slow in her chest and her movements became a bit shaky, her body starting to react to the lack of oxygen even more, Cynthia found herself enjoying this.

In the back of her mind, Cynthia wondered how she had never once found it that it felt this good to have her air supply taken from her. Training to be able to use these suits, training as hard as she did to be an elite among elites, she had gone through rigorous training that robbed her air from here. There were even some points where she had the wind knocked out of her for once reason or another and she didn’t recall finding pleasure in any of those moments. But as she lowered her head, bending over forward and relishing in her lack of air, she wondered if the pleasure she felt was simply because of the circumstance she was in. Or if she had a fetish for being choked beyond the point of breathing.

No matter the reason, it only accentuated the disappointment she felt when she heard the suit let out another warning, pulling her from her thoughts to see the air supply symbol very faintly lit up. Through her disappointment, Cynthia realized that she needed another way to bring herself the pleasure that she was seeking. The lack of air was working great, but she wanted to reach her peak sooner rather than later. And she would do whatever she could to make that happen.

Without wasting a single moment, Cynthia brought the settings panel back into her view. And she quickly started to shift things about. She started by overriding the emergency stop on the muscle relaxers and turning them all on overdrive, setting them to run to 150% of max capacity. And the moment she hit apply for those settings, Cynthia’s world immediately faded away from her. Not only were the vibrations much, much, much stronger than they were when she was trying to get off to them, but they also covered her entire body instead of just certain spots.

The feeling of her clit, breasts, and ass cheek being rubbed and vibrated constantly at an intense and insane speed brought her far more pleasure than she could’ve expected. Her breath hitched in her throat as her heart started to race in her chest. Her body was easily giving in to the pleasure and bliss that came from the intense full-body massage by the relaxers. And the fact that it was bringing her ecstasy that she hadn’t felt yet was something special in her mind.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for her. Not by a long shot. Which is why she went to the settings for the oxygen regulation and completely shut it down. Sure, she had very little oxygen to begin with, but the feeling of being naturally choked like she was became too addictive for her to give up on. Cynthia eagerly bit down on her lower lip as she watched the regulation for the oxygen shut up, her mind racing as the gauge she was looking it steadily dropped down to zero. Her heart even skipped a beat once it reached the point, her body becoming all the more excited when she saw that.

However, it took a moment for her to genuinely feel the lack of oxygen, leaving her craving that choking feeling more and more by the moment. She watched her HUD start to fade around her, her mind caving underneath the blissful pressure that she put herself in. Of course, Cynthia was all for this as her body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. Her clit was being almost abused by the vibrations, her ass cheeks were being wonderful massaged, and her breasts were being played with. Add on top of that, the dry and desperate feeling that filled her throat as she struggled to breathe? Cynthia knew that she was losing her mind to her pleasure and desires, but she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t even want to, anymore.

Much to her dismay, all of this only led her to being able to sit on the edge of her orgasm with nothing to push her over that desperate edge and into her orgasm. Cynthia whined, letting out a whoring moan as she brought the panel back to her face. If messing with a few settings didn’t work, then there was only one thing that she could do. Abuse the settings and break them to give her everything the suit has to offer at once.

As her vision started to blur, Cynthia could feel her heart slowing down in her chest as she noticed the setting for the electrical shocks. She immediately turned them on and overwrote the safety protocols on them, turning them on with enough voltage to injure her. But it was the perfect way to keep her awake and struggling in this moment. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked through even more settings, finding the safety for oxygen. Even if she ran out, the suit would do it’s best to cycle in more as quickly as it could to keep her alive.

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a bad idea to turn that off, but she couldn’t help herself. Cynthia didn’t hesitate to turn off that safety regulation before giving in to the bliss that she felt. With her oxygen eternally gone, the muscle relaxers vibrating at their maximum capacity and then some, and shocks of voltage digging into her nerves and traveling through her body, she was in heaven.

Cynthia gasped and moaned when she turned her body to the side, feeling her nipple pressing seemingly right up against one of the muscle relaxers. She shivered and moaned as it quickly became another source of her twisted and desperate pressure. But, as the world started to fade around her, everything turning to black as her oxygen started to fail her, she couldn’t have been happier. Her pussy throbbed and ached, desperate to reach that peak she had been chasing for who knows how long. And she was happy to moan and rock her hips back and forth against her perch, doing everything in her power to provide her with each and every ounce of pleasure that she could get.

It was a wonderful feeling, even if she knew that things could go wrong at any moment. But that didn’t stop Cynthia from loving what was going on. Especially when she leaned her body forward and was able to press her breasts right up against the rock she was leaning on. The feeling of the relaxers going haywire against the boulder while her breasts squished against them was a new kind of pleasure, causing her to nearly scream out in pure and utter bliss.

However, the thing that pushed her over the edge wasn’t the vibrations or even the lack of air that she had. It was the feeling of electric shocks traveling through her body at each and every nerve that the suit was connected to. It was the first time she had fiddled with that setting, but with it going into overdrive and past the safety protocol, she found herself to be loving the pain that came with it. The way it caused her muscles to tense, the way it sparked through her body and seemed to travel through her most sensitive parts, and the way it tugged at her nerves and tingled every inch of her body. All of it made for something that Cynthia found her delusional and lust-addled mind quickly becoming addicted to.

Especially when she felt the oxygen in her lungs finally fully give out on her. Cynthia opened her eyes one more time to see a figure in the distance running after her, their arms waving as they got closer. But she couldn’t make it out or understand just what they wanted. She was far too happy, feeling her body give into the lack of air and start to black out just in time for her to reach the peak of her pleasure.

All of it added together threw her over the edge of her orgasm and made her shriek out in pure pleasure as she finally got what she had been searching for. Her inner walls clamped down around nothing as she threw her hips forward one more time, rocking them and hoping to dig out that last ounce of pleasure that she was going to feel. However, as much as she wanted to savor this moment, wanting the pleasure that seemed to endlessly rush through her to last forever, her body couldn’t handle it anymore. And her eyes fluttered shut just as she blacked out, her mind stopping.

**********************************************

When she opened her eyes again, Cynthia didn’t know where she was. The outer, armor layer of the suit was off of her body and dismantled on the floor, and she was in just the skinsuit that held the relaxers and nerve connections. But as she slowly turned her head from side to side, looking to see just where she was, she didn’t recognize the interior of the room. One thing was clear, it was an infirmary of some kind, but she didn’t know anything else.

However, when she closed her eyes once again, trying to center and focus herself, that same tingly feeling she felt while out on the mission started to come back. Her lips curled into a smile as she heard someone shouting that she was awake, but Cynthia ignored those screams. Instead, she imagined just what she had put herself through in order to reach that orgasm she set out for. 

She may not know where she is, may not even know who is calling her or how she’s alive right now. But that didn’t matter to Cynthia. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she reached her orgasm and managed to make herself want another one simply after waking up. And that was enough to make her bring a hand between her legs as more voices started to erupt around her. Voices that she didn’t recognize.


End file.
